Head of the SSR
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: After the death of Chief Dooley, a surprising new chief has been chosen. Chief Peggy Carter now leads the SSR, taking it into it's new direction- SHIELD.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

With the death of Chief Dooley, a new head of the SSR must be appointed. All SSR agents waited at their desks. None felt the need to speak. It wasn't hard to imagine who would be the next head of the SSR.

Jack Thompson had everything going for him. He had the record for the most successful mission in the SSR. Not to mention he was young and could lead the SSR for years to come. Most of the agents knew that he was the most likely candidate to be the new chief.

Some believed that Daniel Sousa would receive the promotion. As an injured war hero, he could hold his own. He was not only intelligent but also compassionate. The handful that thought he would do well at this job, hoped that he would get it.

Around three, the verdict was in. Agent Gunderson out of Washington walked into the room. Every agent rose to their feet, anxious for the news.

"After combing through Dooley's notes, we have come to a verdict." he starts off. "In his final moments, he has written down valuable information about all of you. These notes were taken into account as we decided on a new chief."

A pin could drop in the room and everyone would've heard it. Everyone remembered the death of Dooley. None of them had realized in his final moments that he had managed to write down notes about the agents. They were all too focused on finding a way to save him.

"His choice was quite shocking to us. Upon reviewing their war file as well as his notes, we must agree." Gunderson continues. "I am here to announce your new chief, Margret Carter."


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Gunderson pulled Peggy Carter into what would now be her office. Staring at her emotionless faced he wondered if it had even dawned on her. A woman was now the head of the SSR. Did they make the right decision?

"You understand that some of those men out there won't respect you," Gunderson started.

She looks at him. "Oh yes because they see me as their coffee girl, a glorified secretary. I'm well aware of that. I've been going through the reason why I have been promoted in my head ever since I heard the news. Care to explain to me your reasoning?"

Gunderson was taken back by this. "We've read the reports on your time with Captain Steve Rogers as well as your involvement in the Stark investigation."

"These made your choice clear?" she questioned. "There are plenty of agents out there that have accomplished as much as I have, why not appoint them as the chief?"

He sighed. "I'll be real with you. We had already offered the job to one of the agents out there. Instead of accepting it, he told us he wasn't the man for the job. That no man was right for the job. At first, I thought that he was being humble. Then he went to explain his answer. He told us the story of an agent who was invisible to all around her simply because she was a woman. No one ever expects anything out of a woman. She showed bravery and loyalty beyond compare. She is the only one for the job, he told me."

Peggy glanced out at the agents that were staring at her. Her mind went back to when she had confessed to everything. Invisible, that was the reason she had been a double agent in the Howard Stark Investigation. Only four people had heard that reason. One was dead. Two were agents. The third was currently at home with his wife. Her eyes darted between the two agents. It wasn't hard to tell which one had said this, judging by the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Gaining their respect won't be a simple task," Peggy sighed. "Nor will gaining their attention. Men think women are only good for cooking and cleaning. I will not bow to any man's will. If they will not treat me with respect, then I'll be damned if I allow them to stay in the SSR."

Gunderson couldn't help but grin at her statement. "Perhaps, I underestimated you."

"A lot of people do, Agent Gunderson," she says before walking out of the office.

Everyone stopped to look at her. She held herself with the same dignity she always carried herself with. Looking around the room, she took in the look on every agents face.

"First things first, if I hear one damn lunch order I will shoot you. You will treat me with the respect you didn't treat me with when I was your equal. Many of you will not stand for a woman to be over you, because you think that I will be too emotional to handle the hard issues or for some other sexist reason. I dare you all to give one reason that I should not be chief. I'm all ears and I have all day." She was greeted with silence. "If you wish to resign then so be it, I'm sure there are plenty of factories that will love to have an able bodied man to work for them. If you wish to continue the work that will better not only this country, but better the world then stand by me."

Jack Thompson stood up from his desk. He started off giving a slow clap, grinning at her as he did so. Sousa joined in with clapping. Slowly but surely the rest of the agents began clapping. Peggy Carter smiled. She'd finally done it, she was finally able to make a real change.

Hours later, she had moved everything from her old desk into her office. The picture of Captain Steve Rogers stared at her. It wasn't a picture taken after the serum. No it was of the small man who had no clue how to talk to a woman.

"Well, Steve, I've done it. I've finally done it." she whispered to the picture.

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Chief, may I come in?"

"Of course, Agent." she says.

Jack Thompson closed the door behind himself. Sitting down across from her, he looked at her sitting behind the desk. "How does it feel to be chief?"

"Like a dream," she says. "I'm almost afraid to close my eyes. If I reopen them all of this may vanish."

"You deserve this, more than anyone." he tells her. "So, what is your first move as chief?"

Leaning back in her chair, she thought for a moment. "I want to expand the SSR."

Jack was taken aback by this. "That's a bold move. You've only been chief for a day."

"Yes, but this is what needs to be done. I have an idea for the SSR, now it might be crazy but I think that crazy is what we need. I'm calling in the Howling Commandos and one of the most brilliant minds of our time to come in." she tells him her plan. "They are going to help us shape the SSR into a new age. Now, Agent Jack Thompson, are you in?"

He chuckled for a moment. "When I first met you, I was wondered in Nazi Germany. You probably don't remember me I was covered in blood and mud, but I made the mistake of calling you a nurse. You turned around and snapped at me that you were an agent not a nurse and that I could bloody well change my own bandages. I knew from that moment that you weren't like other girls."

"That was you?" she asked, thinking back to that soldier on the cot. Captain Rogers had just saved his troop brining back several injured. She'd never asked for that soldiers name, she hadn't thought that it would be important.

Jack picked up the picture on her desk. It wasn't of Captain America, but rather Steve Rogers the man from Brooklyn. "I think that he'd be proud of you, Peggy. You asked me if I'm in, I've been in since I told Gunderson that you were the woman for the job."

She smiled at him. "Well then I guess we have a lot of work to do."


End file.
